2013–14 Carolina Hurricanes season
(41 games) | MinorLeague = Charlotte Checkers (AHL) Florida Everblades (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Jeff Skinner (33) | AssistsLeader = Eric Staal (40) | PointsLeader = Eric Staal (61) | PlusMinusLeader = (+): John-Michael Liles (+7) ( ): Jeff Skinner Elias Lindholm ( ) | PIMLeader = Eric Staal (74) | WinsLeader = Anton Khudobin (19) | GAALeader = Anton Khudobin (2.30) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2013–14 Carolina Hurricanes season was the 42nd season for the major league ice hockey team; its 35th season in the National Hockey League since the NHL franchise was granted on June 22, 1979, and 17th season since the franchise relocated from Hartford to start the 1997–98 NHL season. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Player stats Final Stats ;Skaters }|Plus/Minus}} ! |- | || 79 || 21 || 40 || 61 || || 74 |- | || 71 || 33 || 21 || 54 || || 22 |- | || 74 || 11 || 33 || 44 || 4 || 20 |- | || 65 || 22 || 20 || 42 || 1 || 42 |- | || 82 || 15 || 25 || 40 || 2 || 34 |- | || 76 || 5 || 27 || 32 || || 37 |- | || 81 || 16 || 15 || 31 || || 36 |- | || 68 || 16 || 14 || 30 || 2 || 22 |- | || 73 || 10 || 14 || 24 || 0 || 29 |- | || 75 || 8 || 14 || 22 || || 14 |- | || 58 || 9 || 12 || 21 || || 4 |- | || 57 || 5 || 11 || 16 || || 34 |- | || 82 || 4 || 11 || 15 || || 45 |- | || 68 || 4 || 11 || 15 || || 44 |- | || 69 || 7 || 6 || 13 || 0 || 18 |- | || 70 || 4 || 8 || 12 || || 16 |- | || 48 || 2 || 10 || 12 || || 10 |- | || 20 || 3 || 7 || 10 || || 2 |- | || 60 || 4 || 5 || 9 || 3 || 41 |- | || 35 || 2 || 7 || 9 || 7 || 8 |- | || 64 || 2 || 6 || 8 || || 45 |- | || 32 || 0 || 4 || 4 || || 14 |- | || 11 || 1 || 3 || 4 || 2 || 0 |- | || 17 || 1 || 1 || 2 || || 9 |- | || 10 || 0 || 2 || 2 || || 0 |- | || 17 || 0 || 1 || 1 || || 10 |- | || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 0 |- | || 12 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 4 |} ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Hurricanes. Stats reflect time with the Hurricanes only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Hurricanes only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Transactions The Hurricanes have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via Retirement Player signings Draft picks Carolina Hurricanes' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, which was held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The Carolina Hurricanes' second-round pick went to the Buffalo Sabres as the result of a June 30, 2013 trade that sent Andrej Sekera to the Hurricanes in exchange for Jamie McBain and this pick. * The Carolina Hurricanes' fourth-round pick went to the Edmonton Oilers (via Los Angeles), the Hurricanes traded this pick to the Los Angeles Kings as the result of a January 13, 2013 trade that sent Kevin Westgarth to the Hurricanes in exchange for Anthony Stewart, 2014 sixth-round pick and this pick. * The Carolina Hurricanes' seventh-round pick went to the Tampa Bay Lightning as the result of an April 2, 2013 trade that sent Marc-André Bergeron to the Hurricanes in exchange for Adam Hall and this pick. References Category:Carolina Hurricanes seasons Category:2014 in hockey